


a king and his prince

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gumball never gets to sleep without being interrupted at least once throughout the night.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	a king and his prince

"Mmh."  
What was this? The prince was trying to sleep..  
"nn.." A low groan escaped from someone behind Bubba. 'Of course', he thought to himself. It had to be none other than the same vampire that invaded his royal bedroom every resting night. The same one he couldn't help but fall for, time and time again... Marshall Lee. He should've expected this, leaving his windows open as to invite the king inside.  
"Marshall." Gumball quickly turned to face the king, nudging him slightly. Marshall's eyes slowly opened up, surprised to see the annoyed gaze of his boyfriend soon come into view. "Why must you be such a loud sleeper? A prince needs his res--" The first thing Marshall wanted wasn't a complaint from the prince; it was a kiss. And he was going to get that kiss, one way or another. A swift, sloppy smooch was more than enough to bring even more pink into Gumball's palette, the candy boy trying his hardest to maintain a serious face as their lips parted just as fast as they met. "Don't care. A king needs his boyfriend." The pale musician smirked, wrapping his arms around Bubba. "M-Marshall, I-" the prince sighed. "I..I'll deal with you in the morning. I mustn't lose potential resting time." And so, the dastardly vampire had won again, easily breaking through the defenses of Gumball's heart. A soft chuckle from his lover was the last thing the ruler heard before drifting off, this time met with a much more relaxing sleep than usual. He always had troubles expressing the way he truly felt, but Marshall already knew that the prince was head-over-heels for him.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing something for adventure time haha! sorry for the super short fic, i'm kinda sleepy rn hahsjs


End file.
